


Sons Of Technology - Passo I

by Flan



Category: Glee
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italian Fanfiction<br/>Threesome (più o meno) | Distopia!AU | Future!fic<br/>1° fanfiction di un 'Verse Distopico-Futurista su Glee. Ci sarà una serie.<br/>2048.<br/>La terra non è più quella di un tempo; povertà, fame e sete regnano sovrane in un mondo dove i ricchi possono sopravvivere ed il popolo deve guadagnarsi con fatica persino della semplice acqua pulita.<br/>Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson e Santana Lopez hanno una relazione a tre di convenienza e con loro c'è il piccolo Colin.<br/>Sono uno strano gruppo, ma pur sempre una famiglia.<br/>E mentre il mondo cade a pezzi, è importante anche solo avercela, una famiglia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons Of Technology - Passo I

**Titolo:** Sons Of Technology - Passo 1  
 **Avvertimenti:** Distopia!AU, Threesome, Kid!Fic  
 **Betareader:** neera_pendragon (BB!!!!  <3)  
 **Note:** okay, questa fic è nata per una challenge in cui avevo il prompt 3some e che mi ha mandata in crisi. Io non so scrivere 3some, io schifo le 3some e schifo l'idea di mettere la Klaine con qualcun'altro. Poi ho pensato a Santana, al Kurtana e poi sono giunta a... questo.  
La 3some in questa fic non dovrebbe infastidirvi poiché solo di convenienza e non ci saranno lemon che coinvolgono tutti e 3, non in questa prima one shot.  
Ho deciso che Sons Of Technology potrà avere un suo verse a parte probabilmente composto da una raccolta di one shot o forse da una long, ancora devo deciderlo. Ho creato questo universo distopico perché sono affascinata dal tema e spero vivamente che possa intrigarvi. Io personalmente ho trovato divertente scriverlo, ma si sa, la mia mente non è delle più sane. O sbaglio?  
Comunque, se avete qualche domanda o perplessità ditemi pure per messaggio o nelle recensioni, sarò felice di rispondervi!

PS: Colin è un nome totalmente casuale per il figlio, in realtà ho scritto un'altra fic che pubblicherò in futuro in cui il figlio dei Klaine si chiama così.

 

****

## Sons Of Technology - Passo 1

 

L’aria era stranamente più pulita in quella mattina di Gennaio, a New York.  
Colin era affacciato alla finestra e guardava le persone camminare con il loro passo inquieto lungo i marciapiedi rovinati delle strade. Stringevano i sacchetti con la spesa al petto ed alcuni di loro portavano delle mascherine bianche, per non respirare quell’aria così sporca.

Era il tredici Gennaio del 2048. Erano trascorsi dieci anni dalla nascita di Colin, dieci anni in cui il degrado continuava a prendere piede nel mondo, dieci anni in cui Kurt, Santana e Blaine cercavano di sopravvivere alla meglio, crescendo il piccolo con più amore possibile. Purtroppo non potevano cancellare le oscurità di quella terra ormai risucchiata solo da odio ed egoismo; crescere Colin nel modo migliore era l’unica cosa che potevano fare.

“Col, chiudi la finestra. Sai che non fa bene respirare troppo l’aria esterna,” disse Kurt, servendo a tavola il misero pranzo che erano riusciti a conquistarsi: e potevano ritenersi fortunati di averlo, un pasto. Non era così scontato, Kurt e Blaine erano riusciti a trovare un lavoro che li rendeva abbastanza benestanti da non dover fare i malviventi o chiedere la carità.  
Santana, invece, aveva perso il lavoro molti anni prima e dal momento che era stato impossibile ritrovarlo, aveva deciso di aderire alla richiesta di Kurt e Blaine: ovvero permettere loro di avere un figlio in cambio di una relazione a vita, sentimentale e di mantenimento.  
Ovviamente era meglio che stare su una strada desolata, a battere sotto un palo della luce per un dollaro o per un pezzo di pane ammuffito.

Per loro, il sistema legale permetteva le relazioni composte da tre persone, che fossero di convenienza o sentimentali. Per Kurt e Blaine, la scelta era stata ambivalente: da un lato c’era la convenienza, dall’altro i sentimenti. Santana era stata una loro vecchia amica ai tempi del liceo eanche, qualche volta, compagna di scopate.

Crescere Colin rendeva quel mondo un po’ meno schifoso: a tutta la famiglia sfuggiva come fossero arrivati a quel punto, come l’economia fosse caduta in maniera così disastrosa e come la tecnologia avesse preso un sopravvento innaturale nella loro società. Tuttavia era successo e non potevano ignorarlo. Vivevano lì ed erano una delle poche famiglie fortunate.

Colin chiuse la finestra, correndo a tavola per sedersi: aveva una gran fame.

“Oggi c’è un po’ di sole,” commentò, “e l’aria sembra più pulita.”  
“Credo abbiano cacciato la banda di barboni sotto casa,” rispose Santana, addentando un pezzo di pane.  
Il bambino fece scorrere gli occhi azzurri su Kurt, Blaine e la donna. Ancora non sapeva di chi fosse figlio, o meglio, chi fosse il suo vero padre: nessuno aveva mai voluto svelargli il segreto per non fargli avere preferenze, e Col apprezzava il gesto, in un certo senso, anche se ogni tanto si ritrovava ad essere un po’ curioso.

“Sì, ho visto una pattuglia di controllo che li cacciava giusto stamattina quando sono uscito,”  
Kurt prese parola e sorseggiò un po’ d’acqua, ma non troppa: era diventata un bene prezioso, più di quanto non si potesse immaginare. Quella pulita, almeno.  
Nonostante Santana avesse perso il lavoro, aveva molte conoscenze che le avevano permesso di ottenere contatti utili: uno di questi era un addetto alla depurazione dell’acqua.  
Solo pochissime famiglie potevano permettersi acqua pulita e non contaminata e se non fosse stato per questa conoscenza di Santana, nemmeno loro sarebbero rientrati in quella categoria: i depuratori d’acqua ancora funzionanti erano davvero pochi, questo era un lusso solo per i potenti, ovvero coloro che stavano in cima alla piramide della società.

Per tutti gli altri, l’acqua non era altro che un liquido contaminato e sporco, di cui tutti però, purtroppo, avevano bisogno.  
Anche solo comprarla al supermercato richiedeva una buona somma di denaro che almeno il settanta percento delle persone non potevano permettersi.  
La situazione era tragica, ma Kurt, Blaine e Santana cercavano di tirare avanti ogni giorno nel modo migliore e quindi, alcune volte, finivano per sfruttare anche dei piccoli vantaggi un po’ disonesti.

Non c’era tempo per pensare all’onestà.

“Li uccideranno, come fanno con la maggior parte di loro,” commentò Santana, rigirandosi il bicchiere tra le mani, “se non fosse per voi, forse ora avrei fatto la stessa fine,” sussurrò triste. Colin le prese la mano e la strinse forte.  
“Non pensiamoci ora,” rispose Blaine, guardando la manina di Colin unita a quella della donna.  
“L’importante è essere qui e ringraziare il cielo di aver avuto quest’appartamento in eredità molti anni fa, prima che le leggi diventassero quelle di oggi, dove non è nemmeno più possibile reclamare i propri averi.”  
“Non farmici pensare,” ringhiò Kurt.  
Quell’appartamento era un’eredità della famiglia di Blaine, ma Kurt al contrario aveva perso tutto ciò che Burt e Carole avevano lasciato a lui e Finn, il quale, per fortuna, era riuscito ad andare a vivere con Rachel, da sempre molto più benestante di loro.  
Era una situazione difficile, ma dovevano stringere i denti.

“Oggi studiamo spagnolo, mamma?” chiese improvvisamente il piccolo, quasi a voler cambiare argomento.  
“Sì e poi facciamo anche un po’ di matematica, ti aiuta papà Blaine con quella, vero?”  
“Certamente,” rispose Blaine con un sorriso, sfiorando la mano di Kurt.

Dal momento che la maggior parte delle scuole della zona erano chiuse, la famiglia aveva optato per insegnare a Colin le cose più importanti a casa: ormai sempre meno persone facevano gli insegnanti poiché sottopagati o addirittura non pagati. Le scuole erano sostenute da attività di volontariato che, occasionalmente, facevano anche Kurt e Blaine. I due genitori avevano parlato a lungo dell’opportunità di mandarlo a scuola, ma Santana si era dimostrata assolutamente contraria. L’ambiente scolastico era diventato pericoloso esattamente come il resto delle strade, studiare a casa sarebbe stato molto più sicuro. Inoltre, i tre genitori avevano conservato dei dispositivi di studio: libri elettronici racchiusi in piccole sfere di vetro, ma che potevano aiutare nell’apprendimento tramite esempi mediatici ed esercizi interattivi.  
Si trattava perlopiù di un sistema didattico con ologrammi, dove l’utente poteva interagire personalmente con l’interfaccia: Blaine ne aveva ricevuti un paio di campioni quando si era addentrato, prima della Grande Crisi – così chiamavano il decadimento del loro mondo – nel sistema scolastico, diventando insegnante di matematica.

“Sul tardi dovrò andare a lavoro però, stiamo lavorando ad un nuovo progetto di clonazione del cibo,” disse Blaine, finendo di mangiare la carne che aveva nel piatto, “detto così può sembrare macabro, ma potrebbe salvare molte persone,” concluse.  
Blaine aveva trovato lavoro nel reparto scientifico ancora aperto di un istituto a New York. Non ne erano rimasti molti, ma alcuni erano ancora in piedi, e poiché molto abile con la matematica, era riuscito ad introdursi prima della chiusura delle assunzioni: era un lavoro dignitoso e sostenuto dai potenti, forse per la loro stessa comodità. Qualunque fosse il motivo, poteva ritenersi fortunato.

“Clonazione?” chiese Colin, inclinando la testa di lato.  
“Sì, la possibilità di moltiplicare i corpi, ma in questo caso il cibo, senza che venga deformato o sia infetto.”  
“Sembra bello,” rispose eccitato il figlio.  
“Lo è,” Blaine sorrise, accarezzandogli i capelli castani.

Santana e Kurt si guardarono ed abbozzarono un sorriso: erano sempre stati diffidenti su quel genere di cose, ma la situazione era così disperata da non avere realmente importanza cosa pensassero di quei metodi: l’importante era sopravvivere.

Colin guardò la finestra che aveva aperto poco prima: pensò all’aria, pensò al cielo grigio che c’era ogni giorno, pensò alle foto virtuali che avevano i suoi genitori dove, alcune volte, quella distesa di colore non era così cupa. Pensò ai bambini che aveva incontrato per strada alcune volte, agli stracci con cui erano vestiti, pensò ai barboni che vedeva ogni giorno sotto casa e che odoravano di un tanfo insopportabile di urina. Pensò a tante cose, guardando i suoi genitori che parlavano, anche al fatto che sicuramente non erano una famiglia convenzionale, perché non tutti, probabilmente, avevano due padri. Ma al tempo stesso, pensò al fatto che era tremendamente fortunato e che forse, un giorno, il sole sarebbe spuntato di nuovo.

Mangiò il suo ultimo boccone di carne e distolse lo sguardo dalla finestra.  
Voleva crederci veramente.

 

**Note Finali:** okay, per alcuni questa fanfiction o questo verse potrebbe sembrare disturbante, da qui ne deriva il rating. Sono abbastanza sicura di scrivere altro in proposito perché: 1) mi sono divertita 2) adoro il tema. Non so quando, non so come, ma lo farò.  
Purtroppo la mia vita è decisamente PIENA in quest'ultimo periodo tant'è che fatico ad aggiornare persino Dreaming Of You, ma se la state seguendo spero possiate perdonarmi. Non intendo comunque tagliarla e la porterò a termine.  
Per il resto, mi auguro di avervi fatto venire qualche dubbio o di avervi lasciato una sensazione di vaga inquietudine perché quello è lo scopo della fic :)

A presto, Flan


End file.
